narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyes That See Fate
As Kenzo walks back from a spa about a days out from Konohagakure, he thinks about the tournament that him and his partner signed up for. "I need to practice for this tournament, I hope my partner is ready." Ten meters away, hidden in the shadows of a tree, Hansha Uchiha twitched. He, too, was entering a tournament soon. There were partners? He knew of no one else he had entered with, or hearing of a partner system. Did this man know things about the tournament he did not? This would prove to be a problem. Unhooking his bow from his back, he strung it. He was prepared to take this man down by force if necessary. He needed to win this tournament, to settle his debts and remain comfortably unnoticed for another year or two before the hunter ninja caught up again. His bankers hadn't hesitated to set the hunters on him before. Stringing an arrow, he crouched upside down on the underside of a branch, waiting, gathering information. Samuha had left Konohagakure to train in the surrounding forests when he noticed a figure in the bushes holding a bow with an arrow in notched. Sensing it had something to do with the tournament, he used the Thunder Blast technique to strike right next to the potential assassin. Kenzo looks back and activates his Byakugan and notices the 2 people in the bushes. So he jumps into the bushes and comes down with a punch in between the two making them fly back and also making a large crater in the ground. "Who are you 2, and why are you here?" Grumbling, Hansha emerged from the ground, annoyed at being found out so early. Who was the third character, and what was his motive? Turning back to his first target, he was startled at the sight of Konoha's famed Byakugan. Konoha was one of the nations that had put out the hit on him, and he was wary of any and all Leaf ninja. He simply kept this technique at the ready, ready to use the ground or the nearest tree as cover. Gentle Fist... he shuddered quietly. Samuha easily regained his balance and landed with poise, facing the two strangers with curious eyes. "It is rude to attack someone who could have saved your life. He said to the Byakugan stranger. Then turning to the other stranger he said "Who are you and what is your reason for being here?" "I don't know who you guys are, but I attacked both of you because it seemed like one of you was following me, I saw to so I immediately attacked. Who are you two?" Eyes darting from one to another, Hansha spoke in a low voice. "One who should not be named." Tensing his shoulders, he was prepared to answer any sudden move with an arrow to places painful. His reflexes were even faster than his sensei's, and she was one of the fastest swordsmen from the Land of Rain. His perception training allowed him to analyze the play of muscles under their skins, as they unconsciously shifted in place; he took one step back. At this range, his arrow would be faster than any taijutsu attack they could make. Being aware of this stranger's hostile movements, he jumped back several feet and quickly did a number of signs, creating a clone who went off in a random direction to keep suspicion away then to the village. Still staring at the hostile stranger he said "My name is Samuha and I am afraid I can't let either of you go anywhere until this is sorted out so please cooperate and sit tight." "You should be saying that you can't let anyone go, because I can't do that, one of you were following me, so who was it?" Kenzo takes a few steps back, waiting for an attack. Giving a tight nod, Handbag strained his senses to their limit, searching for a sign of Leaf ninjas or other interference. Finding none, he decided to let the newcomer, this Samuha, speak first. His position was the most tenuous, alone and overextended in the Land of Fire. It would do him no good to speak more than necessary. Still staring at the mysterious stranger, Samuha said ""Not very perceptive are you?" Samuha sighs and says "I was the one who alerted you to our presence so it couldn't have been me and you noticed that he was crouching down in the bushes originally so obviously Mr mistery man here. Anyways, I am alerting the local authorities as well as the hidden leaf villlage to this situation and am willing to fight if necessary though I hope it doesn't come to that. I hold nothing against either of you, I just have a bad feeling about this. If you would like, I can tell you more about myself to pass the time. "I am from the leaf, you don't need to alert anyone, so that means you were the one that was following me." Kenzo says a he looks at Hansha Hansha was caught in a dilemma. Neither was attacking him, but one was notifying authorities. Chances were that it would dispel if the creator was knocked unconscious or killed, and Konoha couldn't learn of his presence. Acting accordingly, he loosed his arrow with pinpoint precision at Samuha's lower torso, following it in low. He would need to strike hard and fast to take this one down. Noticing the movement, Samuha unleashes his Thunder Blast technique at the bow with the intention of destroying it and the arrow as well as burning his hands should things go well. Hansha mentally filed away his opponent's use of sealless ninjutsu as he smoothly rolled under the technique, storing his bow in the process. At this point he was now rising under Samuha's guard, and the man still had his arm outstretched from his last technique. Forming his right hand into a shikan-ken, he struck for the man's elbow joint, even as he brought a kunai into his left hand, attempting to push away Samuha's other hand. Using his tall stature, Kenzo steps in between the two and uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and sends the two flying away from each other, he then says, "I just realized who you are Hansha Uchiha, you are wanted by many bounty groups and nations, including the leaf. So why are you here?" Slightly unnerved by how the man had managed to send them away from each other, while his palms were facing forward, Hansha blinked. He was awfully recognizable, wasn't he? Well, he'd need to take one or both out to gain time. No time to chit-chat. Hansha suddenly blurred forward, a kunai in his left hand. The man hadn't moved, after making his dramatic entrance, and the Uchiha was ready to take advantage of that if possible. He brought down the kunai in a backhanded grip, while simultaneously preparing for a heel stomp to the small of the Hyuga's back. He knew he was seen by the man, but speed is irrelevant if his reactions aren't fast enough... His right hand stayed loosely ready in case this Samuha attempted to speed behind him as well. As Hansha started to make his move, a cloud covering appeared above them, blocking out the sun and Samuha could be seen holding the serpent hand sign. "One false move and it you may not make it until ANBU get's here." Kenzo could see Hansha about to attack him, so he blocks the heel stomp by grabbing Hansha's foot and throwing him into Samuha. The Hyuga turned quickly- speed almost as fast as Hansha's own- and stopped his foot. In the split second it took for him to absorb and redirect his kick's power, Hansha embedded his kunai in Kenzo's right shoulder before going with the throw, pushing off towards the cloud wielding ninja. Orienting himself in midair so as to come in feetfirst, he flicked three semban shuriken at the man's eyes. So far, this was going well. He had temporarily incapactitated the Byakugan-wielder, and was getting into close range against the other. Samuha jumped back several feet to get out of the way then made a lightning bolt hit inbetween the two to prevent a further confortation then said "If you must fight, then we will do this properly so take your positions and know that this is strictly a no kill battle, I will personally inforce that." After Kenzo was blown away by the lightnig bolt, he analyzes that the kunai didn't go in too deep, it only tore some of the tissue and a little of the muscle. So he uses his medical ninjutsu and heals the wound, wraps it up and gets into he fighting stance. Hansha rolled into a standing position, before casually walking back to stand several feet in front of the Hyuuga. He held his right hand up in a half-seal, concentrating for a second, before relaxing. "Ready, oh proctor," he spoke in a surprisingly musical tone. Fingering several shuriken, he was prepared for either one or both attacking. You couldn't trust Leaf ninja. Looking at him, he said "Good." with a head nod then turned to Kenzo and said "Are you ready?" To himself he said "To be honest, I don't give a damn if it is proper or not, there is no such thing on a real mission however, I got to buy time til the Leaf get's here. Hopefully my clone can use the travel technique at it's full power or this may end up bad." "Yes." He says. "I don't mind having to take both of them out if I have too, I don't trust either one of them. Looks like I closed of a couple of chakra points earlier." He says to himself. Hansha touched his side lightly, almost imperceptibly. A single tenketsu shouldn't impair me much... He once more removed the semban shuriken from his pouch. "Can I kill him yet?" "There will be no killing whatsoever. On that note, let's begin!" Kenzo throws kunai paper bombs at both of his opponents and then runs in towards Hansha. Hansha stepped back into a tree, letting Kenzo run straight into his own bomb just as it went off. He shook his head from within the confines of the tree. It was sad, really. Smiling, Samuha used his Thunder Blast technique to destroy the tag on route while maintaining a distance to protect himself from the explosion then took a battle stance, keeping his eye on the two, ready for almost anything they can do. What Hansha thought was a paper bomb was a piece of paper that looked like a paper bomb, it had smoke in it and a little explosive powder from TNT. When it exploded it looked like and sounded like a real paper bomb, but it was a trick, and Hansha fell for it. Kenzo appears behind Hansha and says, "Do you really think I am that stupid?" Then he uses Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms on Hansha "Well yes, because you are very stupid." responded Hansha very calmly, watching Kenzo attempt to close a tree's tenketsu. As he finished his sixty-four palm combo, Hansha emerged from the tree and caught his opponent's hands at the wrist. "Collapsing Fortification." Not needing to do anything at the moment and with his potential opponents distracted, Samuha gathers the water vapor in the air to further form and darken clouds for a above strike. Right before Hansha starts the combo, Kenzo expels chakra from the tenketsu points in his arms to release the grip Hansha had. Kenzo's expulsion of chakra from his arms, intended to release Hansha's grip, was only partly effective. What Kenzo did not realize was that Hansha was using the tree-walking exercise to stick to his skin, covering his palms with chakra. The expulsion of chakra that Kenzo used destroyed this coating, but Hansha still had his normal, chakra-free grip on his wrists. Seeing Kenzo's escape attempt fail, Hansha retightened his grip before bringing a short knee to Kenzo's solar plexus. When he brought the knee to his solar plexus, Kenzo expels chakra from the points around that area to slow down the knee, thus reducing the force and damage. Then he very quickly pulled Hansha close to him, then he uses Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and blows Hansha away therefor releasing the grip Hansha had. As Hansha is blown away, he uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to blow him away further and close off 15 chakra points. Hansha winced. He had formed a slight protective coating of chakra, the same sort he'd use to adhere to things, but it had only softened the blow. Several of his chakra points would need another half hour to reopen. "It seems it has come to this," sighed Hansha, before beginning to gather chakra to his hand, at a sufficient range from Kenzo to avoid any taijutsu attacks. "Hes doing something, and I don't have the feeling it is any normal technique, this could be dangerous, I better be prepared." he said to himself silently. In the skies above, thunder raged in the clouds as the humitity levels start to drastically drop. Kenzo then observes that Hansha is gathering up a bunch of chakra in his hand , so Kenzo gets in a defense stance and gets ready for what ever Hansha is about to do. Channeling much higher than normal amounts of chakra to his hand before the technique's inception, Hansha smiled at the two watching his hand extremely closely. Then, a blinding ball of light appeared in his hand, shining on his shut eyelids. The flash of light illuminated the surroundings brighter than day. To Kenzo it was pure torture. A sphere like that, of such infinitely bright visible light and chakra, assailed his eyes on both fronts. Samuha, too, was blinded and disoriented, but it did not have the doubled effect that it did on Kenzo. As soon as he set off the effective flashbomb, he quietly built a Tonbogiri and sped towards a flinching, blind Hyuga. Samuha was out of effective range here, and would not regain his bearings in time. Kenzo was his target. Although he can't see, Samuha knew the most likely thing he would be doing and use the serpant sign to make a series of lightning bolts strike inbetween the two while regaining his sight Kenzo instinctively backs up as he hears the lightning strikes come. Then he says, "This is going to take up quite a bit of chakra, but its better than me dying." He then uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, he spins continuously until he regains his vision. In a headlong sprint, Hansha made it to the edge of the Hakkesho Kaiten. Realizing that it was based still on a person spinning in the middle, he dove underneath the sphere, maintaining his Tonbogiri. This was the weak point of this technique. As the defensive force was the speed gathered by the spinning barrier of chakra, directly on the axis of revolution, the force would be much, much weaker. Hansha struck his Tonbogiri through the ground, directly up at Kenzo. The first effect was that as the Tonbogiri disrupted the ground, Kenzo's footing was thrown off, destabilizing his rotation, and weakening the perfectly spherical barrier, as it warped and tilted menacingly. This weakened the barrier enough for the Tonbogiri to burst through, coming at Kenzo from below, even as Hansha directed a single chakra streamer to wrap around Kenzo's ankle, preventing his further movement. Kenzo then hears the ground crack from under him and soon, could see the Tonbogiri even with his eyes closed. He then says, "Have you ever played soccer?" Then, he moves his other leg to the side as if he was going for a round house kick. Then, he uses the leverage of the leg he moved and transfers his strength to the ankle that was binned, and is about to kick Hansha across his chest. The force of the kick will break and crack a few ribs and sends Hansha flying. Making the Tonbogiri disperse, but since the force of his kick will be meet with the pull of the chakra streamer, Kenzo will break his ankle. But its better than dying. "Not so good off the ground, are you?" mused Hansha as he continued to emerge from the earth. Noticing the leg swinging at him, he altered the path of the Tonbogiri, right into the approaching leg, as he formed his fist into a shikan-ken strike, just before delivering a bone-breaking strike at the middle of Kenzo's shin, coated in the Tonbogiri. If he connected, he would take the leg below the knee. With his left hand, he formed purple fire on his fingertips before slamming it down on the ground as he finished pulling himself out of the ground. "Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment!" As he said this, a barrier of purple flame rose around the pair, isolating them from either Samuha or the ANBU he had invariably summoned. Then when Hansha came out of the ground, the chakra streamer loosens up which makes Kenzo's leg have more speed, and force. Then the two limbs contacted each other, making a very loud cracking sound. Then the fighting inside the barrier stops. Samuha grimaced as he stared at this barrier. To himself he said "Damnit! I have never seen this before and have no idea how to counter it. Lightning may break it but it is unlikely. Where is those damn Black Ops I sent for?!" Thinking fast, Samuha created another clone and had it use his clan's secret fast traveling technique to locate the forces he sent for. Hansha winced, shaking his battered right hand. It felt as if every bone in his hand had been broken. Looking forward, he gave a half-smile at seeing the damage done to his opponent. Kenzo had gotten the worst of it, due to his unarmored leg colliding with both Hansha's hand and his Tonbogiri. His shin was gruesomely shattered, with bone shards everywhere within the muscle and on the ground, and it twisted at an impossible angle. Knowing the properties of his technique, he could safely bet that the man's chakra network was damaged heavily in that area. If he tried that spinning technique again, there would be a weak or nonexistent patch due to the damage dealt to his tenketsu. Seeing Kenzo barely conscious from blood loss, Hansha gestured and the barrier fell apart like paper. Once more lighting up his hand with flames, he slammed his left palm on the ground, and one flickered into existence around Samuha, preventing him from pursuit. Cradling his right hand to his chest, he loped into the forest edge. Survived a close-range match against a Hyuga... I count this a success. Then, Kenzo wakes up, with his vision back, and ANBU around him, also his leg is mangled up. He looks at it and sees that there is no was that his leg was going to be the same, ever again. Having went on the pursuit using his clan's secret transportation jutsu, he quickly found Hansha and surround him with clones. Although not nearly as skilled in Taijutsu as his opponent, his goal was to merely slow him down while preparing to strike. "Out of my way!" bellowed Hansha, blowing a huge sphere of fire in front of him, dispelling many clones. As the smoke cleared, there was a gap in the circle and Hansha was running again. The ANBU transport Kenzo to the leaf and they immediately start working on his leg. Suddenly appearing infront of him using his secret transporation technique, Samuha aimed a punch at Hansha's face, hoping to break his nose and knock him on his butt. Hansha's extreme reflexes saved him, as he twisted under the punch before rising into Samuha's midsection, rolling him over his shoulder without breaking stride, leaving the Konoha ninja on the ground as he continued sprinting headlong. Irritated, Samuha regained his compure and gathers the clouds, sending them to hover above Hansha as he runs and as they move, Samuha is right behind them. Hansha, seeing that his pursuer is keeping his distance, settles into a steady rhythm of running, inhale... exhale. inhale... exhale. As he continued running, he began to channel chakra to his left hand, readying a technique to stall his pursuer. Samuha smiles, since Hansha is underestimating him and using my obvious attempts to keep my distance in order to go into a more steady run which means slowing down. When he did so, the clouds started gaining fast, nearly overtaking Hansha. Noting this, Hansha merely increased his speed until he matched the clouds' current speed. Chancing a glance or two behind him to mark his pursuer's distance, he waited until his opponent hit a flat piece of land before slapping the ground with his left hand, forming another Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment around Samuha, quickly closing the enclosure. He did not stop, however, and merely continued towards the border of the Land of Rain. Sighing, Samuha used his secret transportation technique and appeared toward the back of the clouds but far enough away from the fire not to get effected. Channeling more chakra into it, the clouds moved with greater speed than before, making up for the delay and Hansha's increase in speed. Some form of space-time ninjutsu then, to bypass the barrier. The greatest problem with space-time techniques is usually chakra cost... I can outlast him. Hansha continued his run, seeing the checkpoints at the border near the horizon. At this pace I'll make it before nightfall. Increasing his speed, Samuha increases the clouds speed as well, starting to cover Hansha's overhead while Samuha focuses on conserving his chakra. Awkwardly unfurling a scroll with his left hand, Hansha continued to run without breaking stride. He had endured worse at Unabara, after all. Just about to completely cover the skies over Hansha, Samuha smiled, readying his next jutsu to prevent him from escaping. Hansha unrolled the scroll completely, placing it across his back. Gotta thank the bastard for this. It'll help me get back to Iron County much more quickly. Glancing nervously at the clouds, he looked ahead once more at the checkpoint. As he held the scroll to his back and shoulders with chakra, he grabbed another scroll from his belt and began to unroll it also. As Hansha unrolled the scrolls, the clouds completely overtook the skies above him and started to expand past him a bit. Samuha got into range and used his Thunder Blast technique to destroy the scroll then immediately after it was released aimed again at the other scroll, shooting another blast. To Samuha's surprise, the ink on the first scroll morphed, tendrils of ink dragging the lightning into itself, and the kanji for stamped upon the seal. Hansha contorted his body to have the second blast also hit the scroll and be dragged into the second blank seal, which was also stamped with . Even as this happened, Hansha began to activate the seals on the second scroll. Good luck catching me now, he thought savagely. Now that the storm clouds above have gone ahead of his prey, Samuha used the Cloud Release: Lightning Storm jutsu to have lightning block all possible paths forward with the exception of underground travel. "Face it, you can't get away from me, I got plenty of jutsu for preventing escape, it is one of my clan's specialties." "Whatever clan you're from seems pretty strong, but I don't think they can catch up to the Uchiha Clan." cracked Hansha as he sank into the ground, waving merrily as he activated the second circle of the seal covering the second scroll. Worried about a earh style attack from below, Samuha jumped to a high branch and attempted to locate his opponent while trying to figure out what to do. After a pause, with a telltale pulse of chakra that signified the third circle being activated, Hansha silently stepped out of the tree onto the same branch, before with a loud crack he broke it off with his bare hands, letting his opponent fall with the branch. Using the the Cloud Release: Overhead Transportation Technique again, he quickly got away, moving the cloud to above his opponent and started making it rain acid, intending to at least disable his opponent if possible but if not, to end him. As Samuha used one of his stronger attacks, Hansha simply gazed upwards, before he activated the fourth circle, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Good try, cloud-face. Done fooling around, Samuha expanded the cloud to cover a four mile radius, making thunder randomly hit in hopes to hit him and prepared for the possibility of needing to use the combo. Back in Tekkō, Hansha breathed a sigh of relief to see the familiar floor of the Summoning Room. Acting carefully, he closed his defensive sealing scroll, and hung it on his belt again. Making his weary way to the hospital, he grimaced. That run was more difficult than he had thought... maybe he shouldn't have actually tried to outrun clouds, and therefore the wind. Neither Anjin or Bunmei-sensei were in at the moment, but the pretty head nurse was. "Lord Hansha! You're injured? Let me see that!" As she began to fuss over his hand and side he admitted to himself that he should have lost to the cloud ninja. They had some form of powerful space-time ninjutsu, offensive attacks you couldn't really outrun, and an easily used lightning tech of some sort. But he had gotten away; he couldn't follow him here. A dry smile quirked the corner of his mouth. Let him try. Realizing that Hansha was gone from his range, Samuha ended the jutsu and in his fury yelled to the sky "DAMN YOU HANSHA!!!" Category:Roleplays Category:Uchiha Plot Category:Kenzo Category:Land of Lightning Category:Hansha Uchiha